Talk:Raiken Montizuma/History
Hey Laced could you go to the chat? >_< your history is a little jumbled up in places. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 18:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Your history is actually very nice, planned out, plot wise. However, I see a few parts that are a little jumbled. So we should work on it a little bit. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 18:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Just lemme know of you disagree. Which page? Kure's? No, yours. If I'm coming off as rude or harsh I do apologize but I wish to help you straighten it out. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:13, March 26, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. Help is help for a reason. XD Why'd you leave the chat? Also, do you think you could add some pictures of Gray (whom Raiken is based off of) from Fairy Tail to the history section like you did with Riku when he was based off of Natsu? Eh sure, it might be a tad hard as I see you used his Pre Timeskip picture (which I like best) as him from the 7 Year TS and his hand is regulating "steam" or "smoke" but due to his ice manipulation, it MIGHT be hard. But I will see what I can do. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:13, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I noticed you have yet to alternate the History, is there a reason, or did you forget? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) the strange part about the history is that the timeskip happens after ''the fall of the yonko, when it actually takes place ''before that. Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I did. I changed the part where the Yonko declined an alliance. Ok, Kure...NOW I'm confused. XD NEVER MIND! I just got an idea. I'll just have the fall of the yonko occur after Raiken betrayed the Marines, and another reason for his 828,000,000 bounty Ahhh I talked thought we got it settled..., its just up to you whether he's a Goshin or not. Basically the gist of what we discussed is. before the time skip, We form the Goshin. Whereas he is just joining the marines. After the Timeskip, we are preparing for the raid on Marijois, we trained 2 years for it. Then one day when Riku and Akira are talking for a meeting, the marines invade the island they were on as someone squealed, then Raiken betrays the marines, joins his crew as they find out where he is. And there, he helps with the raid on the Gorosei and there. + I did. I changed the part where the Yonko declined an alliance. − [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I just changed it BACK now! This all stems from when the Fall of the Yonko occurs: Before or after the timeskip. the fall of the yonko occurs after the straw hat's 2 year timeskip. but rukiryo and i think that its better that raiken comes in after the yonko's destruction. Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC)